


Forget Me Not, Dear Sister

by Shadowangel615



Series: Umbran Sorrow [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Blood, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: A warframe is forced to kill the one closest to her, her own sibling...





	Forget Me Not, Dear Sister

Mag bashed her fist against the wall as the memories flooded into her head once more. Her scarf flowed in the wind as she shook her head and let off a mournful howl. Her grey unpainted frame showed no signs of happiness, only signs of mourning, pain, and despair. The sound of what seemed to be her crying filled the cave she remained in as she looked at the sentient warriors surrounded her.

 She reached onto her backside and unsheathed her weapon, Lypiróschorís. Blades rested on each end of the polearm. She stuck one quickly and killed it instantly before using her weapon to jump into the air and kill another sentient. As she did, she couldn't help but remember what happened that day. How she could never forgive herself for what she had done.

 She was following her sister, Lilith, through the temple, trying to get used to her new body. All over her was a burning pain that she couldn't ignore no matter how much she tried. She refused to speak, as it would burn her throat every time she did. She soon found herself and her sister in a garden.

 "Isn't it beautiful sister?" Lilith asked.

 She could only nod, unable to speak as she didn't want to hurt anymore. She looked around in awe, but then heard a voice behind her.

 "Up and about are we?" The voice said.

 Mag turned around and saw Balaas, standing with his arms behind his back.

 "Balaas!" Lilith said and ran up to him, "Thank you for helping my sister!"

 The Mag looked at Balaas with spite, she never trustd him and had suspicions as to his real motive. She felt that with this new body, she could tear his chest open and rip out his heart. However, she held back the urge to do so. So badly she wanted to paint this room with his blood, but she would not wish to do so while her sister was around.

 She tried to focus on the battle before her, refusing to allow her emotions to get the better of her. She ripped the heart of a sentient out and crushed it in her hand before using her abilities to create a massive gravity well to pull the surrounding sentients and debris to the one in specific. Once they were all in one massive ball, she began cutting away at them until she reached the center. After killing that sentient, she escaped the Gravity Well and let the Sentients within die in a massive explosion.

 Several more sentients appeared suddenly. The Conculysts and Battalysts continued to attack in force, not letting up their attack. The Mag's memory began to spark again as she fought. She tried cutting down the sentients to help herself forget, but the memory was far too strong for her to resist.

 "Your sister wanted to give you a gift." Balaas said and handed Lilith something.

 Lilith walked up to her sister and gestured for her to go on one knee. She did and closed her eyes before feeling something warm wrap around her neck and opened her eyes to see a black scarf, poorly wrapped around her neck. She grabbed the end and smiled beneath her helmet as she felt the warm cloth.

 "Natah helped me make it, she taught me how to sow." Lilith said with a smile.

 The Mag rubbed her head and heard the girl giggle before looking back at Balaas and standing once more.

 "A Beautiful gift indeed," He said before his eyes began glowing, 'a shame she is so young.'

 Mag felt that last part sound in her head, wondering what he could've met. Was he disappointed he could not marry her? Or was he planning something else? She kept this in mind, however, not doing anything just yet.

 "Please, come with me." Balaas said and walked past the Mag.

 Mag came back to reality once more, her breaths becoming ragged as she managed to leave the damned past. However, she knew it would only come back. She looked ahead and saw only more Sentients closing in. She bent over before jolting upward to release a more powerful magnetic wave followed by an ear piercing howl. The wave traveled for at least a mile, destroying a number of sentients, however a great number still remained.

 She ran into the most crowded area and began hacking away at them, feeling the memory begin to press itself out once more. She would not allow it, however, and continued her slaughter of living machines. She wiped out another force completely before her memory began sending her back to the past.

  She was walking down the hallway with her sister and Balaas. They came across a window, allowing them to see the vastness of space and the stars beyond. There was a time when the Warframe wished she could visit one, but those dreams disappeared with her old self. Now there was only one thought, protect her sister from Balaas.

 "Tell me, do you have any dreams?" He said.

 "I do, I want to one day visit Earth and see what has become of it." Lilith said as she turned to Balaas.

 "I see, and you'll do anything to make that dream a reality I suppose?" Balaas asked.

 "Yes, I would." She said.

 "interesting." Balaas said, 'a shame she'll never get to see it.'

 The Mag knew what he meant and began to worry. She knew what he was going to do to Lilith, and she would not allow it. However, she needed to wait for the right moment, if she attacked now she might only end up getting herself killed.

 "Come back to the Garden with me, there's something I want to show you all." Balaas said.

 The memory stopped again and Mag returned to reality. She wanted it all to go away, she wanted Lilith back. She wanted to go home to the little cups of tea she and her sister would share with each other. She wanted to go back to the time when she and Lilith would play tag in the garden, when she and Lilith had an argument with a salesman and ended up grabbing his supply of fruit. Anything would have been better than this.

 She looked at her hands and clenched them into fists before taking up her weapon once more and began her slaughter of the Sentient once more. She split one in half down the middle before taking one apart with her bare hands. She became surrounded soon and unleashed another ear piercing cry into the air as she created a magnetic field to pick them all up and crush them with a tremendous amount of force. She fell to her knees once more, however, making a sound that seemed to be sobbing as she the end of the memory came to her.

 They were in the garden, following Balaas through the exotic plants. He stopped at a chest and put in a code before it opened. He took out what seemed to be a polearm made from the same material her body was made from.

 "This weapon is called, Lypiróschorís. It's blades bear no equal." Balaas said.

 The Mag took it and looked at the blade before hearing her sister say, "wow! It's so sharp!"

 She smiled at her sister's comment before hearing Balaas speak in her mind, 'kill her.'

 She suddenly froze for a moment and looked up at Balaas.

 "This weapon is yours now, and I think it's time to test it out." Balaas said, looking at Lilith.

 'No...' The Mag thought.

 'Kill her now.' Balaas ordered.

 She suddenly lost control of her body and turned towards Lucy, weapon in hand. She wanted to tell her to run, to hide from her and never come back. Lilith took a few small steps back as the Warframe came closer and closer. The Mag grabbed Lilith by the throat, lifting her up in the air with a tightening grip.

 "Big sis... please..." Lilith begged.

 However, her grip tightened more and more until she impaled her on the end of Lypiróschorís.

 "Lilith..." was all she said as she pulled her close.

 "Big sis..." Lilith said as she choked on her blood and ears, "Why"

 The Warframe began to make a sound like sobbing before hanging her head back and letting off the ear piercing cry she would forever bear. The lights flickered on and off as Balaas smiled before leaving the Warframe to her sulking.

 The Warframe found herself back in reality, sulking as she curled up into a ball surrounded by numerous Sentient pieces. Once more she wanted to forget the memories, to go back to the days when things were good. But she knew that could never happen. She could never turn back time, nor have the ability to do so. All she could do was shoulder her curse of immortality alone, forever remembering how she was forced to murder her own sister with her own two hands bearing the weapon she wielded. She wished that she could find an escape, a way out of this permenant Hell. She wanted forgiveness for her actions, but could never forgive herself for murdering her sister.

 She wanted to die.

 She could never have that right though. All she can do now is run. Run from the Sentient. Run from Balaas. Run from everything. So she did just that. She stood up and began to run in a random direction. She hoped that wherever she arrived, she would be able to escape her past. The thought of that, however, made her laugh to herself. Such a heaven could never exist, not for her anyway.

 Suddenly she felt her memory could be felt coming back.


End file.
